


What Comes Naturally, Alisanne, G

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	What Comes Naturally, Alisanne, G

**Author:** [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)  
 **Prompt:** Order of the Phoenix  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Category/Warnings:** Romance/None  
 **A/N:** Thanks to [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan** for looking this over and to the slashchat girls for the title.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

What Comes Naturally

~

“You're a natural,” Ron murmured.

Harry blushed.

“Better than any DADA professor we've had,” Ron continued. “You handled Smith brilliantly! I would've hexed him...”

“Almost did,” Harry admitted.

Ron shrugged. “But you didn't. I would’ve. Can't stand to see you hurt.”

The words hung there until Ron, realizing how that might have sounded, said, “I mean...”

Harry slapped him on the shoulder. “No worries. I knew what you meant. I love you, too.”

With that, Harry grinned and walked away, somehow missing Ron’s gobsmacked expression; he looked as if a light bulb had just switched on in his brain.

~


End file.
